This invention relates to a control mechanism operable to lift, swing and lower the tonearm of a record player.
In a conventional tonearm control mechanism, the lowering of a phonographic pick-up cartridge onto a record disc is controlled by a selection lever which defines the rotation angle of the tonearm and functions as a stop means to halt the tonearm movement. This type of control mechanism, however, requires an electrical-mechanical converting means for detecting the rotational position of the selection lever. Further, the mechanism is disadvantageous in that it is extremely complicated in construction and the play or lost motion between the mechanical parts is excessive. In another type of conventional control mechanism, the lifting, swinging and lowering movements of the tonearm are separately effected by two motors. This mechanism, however, is disadvantageous in terms of cost.